Brothers of destruction
by Kage The Blind Shadow Ninja
Summary: first part to squad 13. Hope you hate it
1. Chapter 1

_**The Brothers of Destruction**_

_**1st part to squad **__**十三**_

"_**Hyah!" yelled Azoth. He swung his sword at a blind ninja from the shadow village. He swung it at Kage. "Nice try, Azoth!" Kage said , blocking the huge sword with his own huge sword. "Your strength is improving, Azoth." Kage said, "but it can't get through my defense!" He pushed Azoth's sword away, sending Azoth stumbling. "Hah!" Kage said, now swinging his sword. Azoth blocked it with incredible speed and defense. Kage moaned painfully. "What's the matter, Kage? Can't control your strength?" Azoth asked, disappearing. Kage stood there blankly. Suddenly, Azoth appeared behind him, about to swing his sword. Kage blocked the sword quickly, when… "HEY! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" yelled Akira, Kage's and Azoth's friend. "We'll have to continue after school." Kage said. "Agreed," Azoth replied, nodding. They ran out the door to meer Akira, a 13 year old ninja from the fire village. She had long black hair, a shirt with the **__**火 **__**symbol on it, and cut up jeans. She also had a red pendant she wore all the time. "We've got to hurry, or Iruka'll kill us," Akira said quickly. "Alright, then," Kage said. "Let's go!" he and Azoth said together.**_

_**1 hour later…**_

"_**Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka said. "Here," Naruto answered. "Kage Urigima?" There was no answer. "OK. Azoth Karushi Urigima?" Still no answer. "Fine. Akira Urimona?" Yet again, there was no answer. "OK, what's going on? Akira is never late!" Iruka yelled. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Iruka said impatiently. Suddenly, Kakashi busted in, holding Kage, Azoth, and Akira by their collars. "These three are late, AGAIN!" Kakashi said, dropping them on the floor. "I know, Kakashi." Iruka answered grimly. Kage, Azoth, and Akira walked slowly to their seats, embarrassed by what just happened. They sat down, looking to see if anyone was laughing at them. There was. Naruto, who was joined by Choji and Neji, were laughing hysterically. "That's enough!" Iruka yelled, "Now, today you will go to 3rd and 7th period.""Crap!" Kage and Azoth yelled. "Yes! I got a class with Sasuke!" Akira thought. She blushed radiantly. Kage and Azoth stared at her. "What's with her, bro?" Azoth asked Kage. "She must be thinking about Sasuke again." Kage answered. "I hate him! He called me short! HEY, AKIRA!" Azoth yelled. Akira turned quickly. What she didn't knowwas that her hand flew at Kageas she turned. Kage was sent towards Sakura. She managed to dodge him. "Crap! I missed!" Akira thought. "Hey, Sakura." Kage said. "Oh, hey, Kage." She said softly. She started blushing. "Um… Kage,if you…" She stopped when the bell rang. "Gotta go! Bye!" Kage said quickly. He ran to catch up with his twin. Sakura let out a deep sigh. "Kage…"she said softly. She walked to her class.**_

_**Tell me what you think! PLEASE!!!!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**In Kage's 3rd period…**_

_**In his weapons training class, Kage was fighting his twin, Azoth, again. "You ready, bro?" Azoth said, holding his Sunaiku. "Always have been, always will be," Kage answered. He ran at Azoth quickly, his spiky black hair blowing in the rush of air. Azoth ran at him as well, his spiky blond hair blowing in the rush of air. Kage made the first move. He swung his sword quickly, but not as quickly as his brother from the air village. The swords made a huge shockwave after the collision. "Crap," Kage thought, "I still can't get to him!" Azoth quickly threw him backwards. "Air strike!" he yelled. His blade was covereda white aura as he slashed at the air. A crescent of energy was speeding towards Kage at an impossible speed. "Shadow shield!" Kage yelled. A black shield made of energy came out of his blade, just in time to block the crescent. "Now it's my turn! 'Shadow Blade!" Kage yelled after recovering from the attack. His sword now turned into a mass of black energy shaped like a scimitar. He ran at Kage, and slashed quickly. There was a huge explosion. "I win!" Kage yelled. "Not so fast!" said a familiar voice. A windmill shuriken, accompanied by many Kunai, flew out of the smoke and at Kage. He only managed to dodge the windmill and most of the Kunai. Only 3 Kunai got to him, and they hit his arm. He yelled in pain. He looked up to see his brother beside Naruto! "Team up? Naruto asked. "You know it!" Azoth yelled. They looked at Kage. "Oh, sh…" He stopped when they ran at him. He ignored his pain, and ran towards them.**_


End file.
